Издательство АМЕРИКА
by RomyAnwen
Summary: Горячая новость! Джейн Вольтури объявляет о своей помолвке. Избранником, обладательницы пятидесятипроцентного пакета акций известнейшей редакции страны, стал телохранитель. АУ ВСЕ ЛЮДИ.


**Первая страница газеты «АМЕРИКА»**

**Горячая новость! Джейн Вольтури объявляет о своей помолвке. Избранником, обладательницы пятидесятипроцентного пакета акций известнейшей редакции страны, стал телохранитель.**

Алек не мог поверить в то, что позволил своим подчиненным опубликовать эту «сенсацию» в своей собственной газете. То, что для многих стало сенсацией для клана Вольтури несмываемый позор с почтеннейшей фамилии.

_Отец сейчас должно быть переворачивается в гробу._

Два года назад глава семейства — Аро Вольтури попал в серьезную аварию и после непродолжительной комы скончался в закрытой частной клинике, завещав все свое состояние, детям. Близнецы Алек и Джейн всегда были на виду у общественности, многие переживали горе потери родителей вместе с ними. Долгожданная «радость», пришедшая в дом Вольтури, оказалась для Алека настоящей катастрофой. Он неоднократно пытался достучаться до своей своенравной сестрицы, но все бесполезно. Джейн вбила себе в голову, что влюблена в Феликса и ясно дала понять, что не перед чем не остановится, только бы выйти за него замуж.

_Помешаешь мне и уже завтра, мои акции, коих ровно половина, окажутся в руках твоего главного конкурента Стефана Добреску_. Эта угроза оказалась очень в стиле Джейн, и очень действенной. Алек не мог допустить, чтобы давние враги румыны завладели частью семейного бизнеса. Ему пришлось уступить и позволить сестре начать подготовку к свадьбе с охранником.

Алек тяжело вздохнул, не желая более рассматривать свежий выпуск газеты, откинулся на спинку своего стула. Кресло руководителя издательства он занимал уже больше года. С тех пор у него не было ни минуты свободного времени. После смерти Аро все уже было поставили крест на газете, однако наследникам удалось не просто удержаться на плаву, но и сохранить прежние рейтинги. Естественно это просто не могло не сказаться ни их личной жизни отрицательно. Девушки, которые прежде не обращали на юного Вольтури никакого внимания, отдавая предпочтение его отцу, теперь выстраивались в очередь и отслеживали рестораны, где Алек назначал свидания своим компаньонам. Подобное внимание главе издательства нравилось, но у него совсем не было времени на личную жизнь. Возможно, потому Джейн и обратила свое внимание на телохранителя, который был с ней всегда и повсюду.

— Дурацкая работа! — фыркнул Алек в потолок.

Теперь понятно, почему после смерти матери, отец так больше ни разу и не женился.

Джейн, обрадованная «заметкой» про помолвку, без стука ворвалась в кабинет брата. Алек был готов к ее визиту, и потому встретил ее со сдержанной улыбкой и убежденностью в том, что не стоит сейчас расстраивать сестру и лезть к ней с предложениями о покупке у нее ее части акций.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты довольна? — спросил Вольтури.

Джейн, сжимающая в руках свежий выпуск «Америки» изящно приземлилась, на кожаный диван брата, стоявший в углу его просторного кабинета. Ее волосы были по-рабочему уложены в пучок, деловой костюм не отличался особой элегантностью, но даже сейчас она выглядела очень красивой и крайне счастливой.

— Вполне, — ответила Джейн. Широкая улыбка озарила ее болезненно-бледное лицо. Уже многие месяцы она не видела солнечного света, из-за слишком плотного рабочего графика. Так что теперь все ее мысли были о медовом месяце где-нибудь на островах в Тихом океане.

— Я рад. У тебя ко мне какие-то дела? — Алек мельком взглянул на часы. Его водитель должен прибыть с минуты на минуту, чтобы отвести его на встречу с новым инвестором. Рядовая сделка, на которую можно особо не спешить, но Вольтури очень не любил опаздывать.

— Да, — протянула Джейн, не сводя покрасневших из-за недосыпа глаз с близнеца. Бессонные ночи не были напрасны и она, наконец, получила желаемое – карьеру и любовь. — Я надеюсь, ты не забыл, что сегодня вечером у нас в особняке прием по случаю моей помолвки? Ты обязан там быть ровно в семь. Отказы не принимаются.

— Я все еще живу в особняке, — прокомментировал слова сестры Алек, прекрасно помня про этот банкет на сто персон, о котором в последнюю неделю только и говорила вся обслуга в доме, усердно готовя семейное гнездо к «торжественному» событию. Опоздать на это мероприятие при всем желании не получится.

— Тогда до вечера, — Джейн подошла к брату, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. — Люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Джейн поспешила поделиться своей радостью с женихом.

— Значит, он придет? — Феликс до последнего сомневался в успехе затеи своей невесты. Алек Вольтури был родом из знатной семьи, для которого важную роль играло происхождение человека и его финансы. Родители Феликса не могли похвастаться богатой родословной. Они были простыми рабочими - тружениками, которые не могли вот так запросто позволить себе путешествие за границу или автомобиль за сто тысяч долларов. Для Вольтури такие люди были людьми третьего сорта, с которыми они предпочитали не родниться.

— А как же, — улыбнулась Джейн. — Ведь я у тебя такая умница.

— Конечно, умница.

Феликс усмехнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он сможет позволить себе фамильярничать со своей хозяйкой. Прежде ему никогда так не везло. Его прошлый работодатель был знатным скрягой, который умер не от пуль своих врагов коих у него было не мало, а стал жертвой нелепой случайности (поскользнулся на мокром полу в ванной).

— Но знаешь, — Джейн присела на колени к своему жениху, обвив руками его шею. Сильные руки Феликса легли на ее талию, крепче прижимая к себе хрупкую девушку, за которую он был готов отдать все – включая свою жизнь. — Мне бы хотелось проучить своего младшего братца еще больше.

— Ох... Чего же ты хочешь?

— Хочу доказать ему одну простую истину: любовь не выбирают.

— Хм, — задумался Феликс. — И как нам это сделать?

— Для этого мне нужна помощь моего жениха, — ухмыльнулась Джейн. — Нет ли среди твоих знакомых девушки лет двадцати, которая была бы так же мила и хороша, как твоя невеста, но не настолько, чтобы я начала ревновать к ней своего Феликса?

— Ну...

— Учти, она должна быть из семьи... простолюдинов.

— Рыжая подойдет?

— Рыжая? — нахмурилась Джейн. Могла ли ее брату понравиться девушка с волосами шлюхи? Прежде его интересовали брюнетки. Хотя учитывая столь долгое затишье на личном фронте, тут любая сгодится, а рыжая, если она именно такая как про них говорят – темпераментная даже ускорит процесс.

— Она не настолько милая, чтобы я отказался от своей невесты, но вполне себе ничего ... очень даже ничего. Мы с ее родителями соседи по нашему ... бедному кварталу. Она очень умная, и, как мне известно, совсем недавно рассталась с парнем, поэтому ей сейчас не помешает немного развеяться.

— Хорошо, — решилась Джейн. Главное что родители девушки бедствуют. Если она понравится Алеку, брат больше не станет говорить ничего обидного про ее жениха. — Ты обязан пригласить ее на нашу помолвку. Нет, мы прямо сейчас за ней заедем. Нужно купить ей модное платье и сделать макияж и прическу. Представим ее Алеку, как мою подругу и пусть его ждет сюрприз.

— Ты просто гений! — хмыкнул Феликс, подарив Джейн нежный поцелуй. Вольтури с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы прямо здесь не набросится на своего жениха со всей томящейся в ней страстью. Она обещала отцу дождаться свадьбы. Так было принято в ее семье, и этот обычай, унаследованный от итальянских корней, она не собиралась нарушать, несмотря на большой соблазн.

— А ты мое искушение, — тяжело дыша, прошептала Джейн, оторвавшись от губ возлюбленного.

— Скорее уж ты мое, — смутившись, ответил Феликс. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что такая девушка как Джейн обратила внимание на такого парня как он. Она хрупкая красавица, он с детства носил кличку «громила». Родители предрекали ему женитьбу на соседской девчонке, а Джейн пророчили в мужья наследника юридической фирмы.

Возможно, кто-то на небесах просто что-то перепутал, но Феликс был этому даже счастлив.

Встреча Алека с инвестором прошла не слишком удачно, вернее сказать совсем неудачно. Мадам не самого юного возраста намекнула Вольтури на «цену» сделки. Он не был готов на подобное даже ради самого выгодного контракта. Алек едва успел унести ноги из ресторана, и всю дорогу к дому сопротивлялся рвотным позывам сопровождающим, представления обнаженной натуры миссис Денали.

Он не проститутка. Возможно, его отец и считал путь через постель одним из самых быстрых и эффективных, Алек всегда придерживался других принципов. Его издательство проживет и без денег Денали, нужно лишь найти талантливого редактора. Личный водитель настоял на том, что его дочь вполне могла бы подойти на эту роль. Вольтури в этом сильно сомневался, но диплом престижного университета и молодость кандидатки убедили его назначить ей собеседование на утро. Может, что из этого и получится.

Добравшись до дома, Алек первым делом принял холодный душ и переоделся. После отвратительного ленча, ужинать совсем не хотелось, а вот выпить чего-то крепкого очень даже. Проще забыться и напиться, чем вести светские беседы с женихом своей сестры. В любом случае они вряд ли смогут найти общие темы для общения. Алек так же сомневался, что Феликс умеет играть в поло или гольф и оценивать редкие сорта вин, а это значит, что вечер обещает быть очень скучным.

Гости Джейн оказались на редкость пунктуальны, так что уже в 19.05 вечеринка была в самом разгаре. За стаканчиком отличного шотландского виски, Алек безучастно наблюдал за танцующей посреди гостиной парой, хозяйничавшей на этом торжестве. Его сестра выглядела счастливой, это все замечали и только он один сопротивлялся это признавать. Джейн влюблена в Феликса и никакие рамки приличия не способны удержать ее вдали от возлюбленного.

Алек собирался налить себе еще выпивки, как вдруг в него врезалась одна не менее нетрезвая, чем он сам особа. Половина графина оказалась на его белых брюках, а вторая на зеленом платье виновницы этой аварии.

— Упс, — пробормотала рыжеволосая девушка. — Говорила же я Дженни, что мне нельзя пить. Вот платье испортила.

Алек ненавидел подруг Джейн. Все они как одна издевались над ним в детстве, а повзрослев, и вовсе превратились в холодных расчетливых кукол, для которых самая большая трагедия в жизни это секущийся волос или не свежий фреш.

— Не волнуйся я оплачу цену платья, — оценивая неисправимый ни одной химчисткой ущерб наряду красавицы. Очевидно, что платье очень дорогое, возможно даже дизайнерское. Для подруг Джейн, следящих за модой, это не проблема, но он как джентльмен просто обязан предложить помощь.

— Ох, что ты, — девушка глуповато улыбнулась, схватившись за мокрое пятно у себя на груди. Под платьем у нее ничего не было, а потому Вольтури мог видеть ее потвердевшие от холода напитка соски. От этого зрелища у Алека вмиг пересохло в горле. После миссис Денали любая ровесница покажется красавицей, а та, что с мокрой «майкой» тем более. — Я сама во всем виновата. — Слегка мутноватый взгляд девушки скользнул вниз. — О, нет... твои брюки, похоже, они тоже испорчены. Я... могу их постирать, поверь, я могу... отстирать любое пятно.

Пьяный бред, что несла незнакомка, ни сколько не смущал Алека. Единственное на что он мог смотреть это ее пухлые губы. У него уже давно не было постоянной подруги и в обозримом будущем из-за работы она вряд ли появится.

Может быть... Алек одернул себя, прежде чем смог продолжить свои грязные мысли.

— Позволь мне помочь... — Девушка сделала шаг навстречу, словно собиралась прямо сейчас заняться стиркой, но потеряв равновесие, едва не упала. Алек успел подхватить ее, прежде чем она почистила бы своим и без того испорченным платьем пол.

— Осторожно, — под звон мелодичного смеха девушки, Алек уронил злополучный графин из горного хрусталя, разбив его вдребезги. К счастью музыка была достаточно громкой, так что никто на это внимания не обратил. Кажется, подруга Джейн уже не в состоянии ни то, что помочь ему, но даже себе самой. — Пойдем-ка наверх, нужно отвести тебя в ванну.

— Ты очень милый.

— Зови меня просто Алек.

— Несси, — представилась девушка. В этот момент ее щеки покрылись румянцем.

— Как Лох-Несское чудовище? — усмехнулся Алек.

— Не издевайся, — надулась девушка. Алек решил не продолжать тему имен, чтобы не омрачать милое личико своей новой знакомой своими глупыми замечаниями. Несси не такое уж и ужасное имя, в конце концов. Вольтури приобнял девушку за талию, ведя ее вверх по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Тебя Джейн пригласила? — решил сменить тему Алек.

— Да, — кивнула Несси, — она обещала познакомить меня с красавчиком.

— Хм, и как успехи?

— Ну, пока не плохо, — ухмыльнулась Несси, бросая на Алека оценивающий взгляд, который сам Вольтури постарался не заметить. Неужели Джейн обещала своей подруге знакомство с ним? Это так не похоже на Джейн и уж тем более на ее подруг. Алек не знал их всех поименно, и, судя по Несси о существовании которой он даже не подозревал, был далеко не со всеми из них знаком. Ни одна девушка не согласится встречаться с тем, кто постоянно в работе.

— Ну, вот мы пришли.

В комнате Алека было темно, и Несси в очередной раз споткнулась.

— Ты ужасно пьяна.

— А ты красавчик, — хихикнула девушка.

Алек включил лампу, чтобы в комнате стало чуть посветлее. В его планах было заставить Несси принять холодный душ, после чего дать ей сухую одежду и выписать чек за испорченное платье, однако у нее самой были совсем иные планы. Не успел Вольтури повернуться, как был опрокинут на свою же постель.

— Что ты делаешь?! — успел сказать он, прежде чем был заглушен поцелуем.

Губы Несси были мягкими и нежными как шелк. Его руки сами по себе легли на ее бедра, в то время как девушка ловко устроилась верхом на нем. Из невинного поцелуй быстро превратился в более страстный. Алек чувствовал на ее языке вкус дорогого вина и шоколада. Все это пьянило его разум сильнее, чем выпитый им алкоголь. Где-то в глубине сознания здравый смысл говорил, что это не правильно. Они почти не знакомы. Однако ни он, ни даже образ старухи Денали уже не могли заставать его сопротивляться искушению.

— Не говори, что не хочешь меня, — проговорила девушка, отстранившись. Ее губы слегка распухли от поцелуев, отчего она стала еще более красивой. Глаза цвета шоколада потемнели, взгляд был полон похоти и непреодолимого желания. Она искушала его и сама же толкала в свои объятия.

— Хочу, но...

— Мой бывший парень тоже хотел, но он не смог подождать. Обещал, что дождется меня из колледжа, а сам... Мы расстались, когда узнала, что он спал с моей подругой! — со злостью в голосе фыркнула девушка, вздернув голову. Рыжие локоны рассыпались по плечам подобно языкам пламени. Вольтури попытался сесть, но тут, же был опрокинут обратно. На губах девушки появилась хитрая ухмылка.

— Несси, ты пьяна и утром будешь жалеть.

— Мне не о чем жалеть. Он неудачник.

В чем-то она права. Любой бы на месте ее бывшего пожалел о своей потери. Алек не мог понять, каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы отказаться от такой девушки. Но он им точно быть не хочет. Схватив Несси за талию, он опрокинул ее на спину. Дурацкое платье, с которого началось их знакомство, полетело на пол в наполовину разорванном состоянии.

К концу вечеринки Джейн едва держалась на ногах от бесконечных танцев с любимым. Пока она была занята гостями, она и думать забыла про своего брата и девушку, которую они с Филом пригласили специально для Алека. Ренесми, или как ее называли друзья Несси, долго сопротивлялась убеждениям Вольтури, но пара бокалов мартини сумели победить ее природную скромность.

— Беспокоюсь я за Несси, — сказал Феликс Джейн, после того как они проводили последнего гостя. За окном было уже почти утро и ему дико хотелось спать, однако он чувствовал вину за то, что позволил своей невесте использовать свою подругу с детства.

— Не понимаю почему, — зевая, проговорила Джейн. — Она присутствовала на самой шикарной в своей жизни вечеринке, у нее было одно из лучших платьев этого сезона, и компанию ей составил мой брат. По-моему бал у золушки прошел более чем превосходно. Ты разве забыл, что она рассказывала про своего парня неудачника? Механик в авто фирме! — Джейн заливалась звонким смехом, вспоминая душещипательный рассказ бедняжки Несси.

— Да, Джейкоб не предел мечтаний, — согласился Феликс, который и сам был знаком с этим парнем, — но я все равно считаю, что это жестоко. Мы толкнули Несси в объятия Алека, а ты представляешь, что он сделает, когда узнает кто она?

— Полагаю, сожжет свою постель, — усмехнулась Джейн. Чтобы проверить свои подозрения Вольтури перед сном заглянула в комнату своего брата. Все прошло именно так, как она планировала. Не желая будить Алека и его золушку, Джейн тихонько закрыла дверь и направилась вслед за Феликсом в свою спальню. — А если серьезно это будет ему хорошим уроком. По его мнению, бедные люди абсолютно не интересны и ничем не могут привлечь таких как мы – богатых и образованных. Пусть скажет потом это своему члену.

— Ты думаешь только об Алеке.

— Может и так, — согласилась Джейн. Ей не хотелось обижать своего жениха и становится похожей на своего брата, но она точно знала, о чем говорит. — Поверь, для этой твоей Несси этот день – самое главное событие во всей ее скучной жизни. Многие бы хотели оказаться на ее месте, а повезло именно ей.

Феликс не стал более ничего говорить. Прежде эта идея казалась ему замечательной — Алеку давно пора преподать урок о равенстве всех людей. Но все вышло из под контроля, когда Джейн решила напоить его подругу, чтобы она не стеснялась флиртовать с ее братом. Феликс считал это слишком большой платой за бал с принцем.

— Мне нужна теплая ванна и хороший сон, — добравшись до своей кровати, пожаловалась на свою усталость Джейн. Феликс уже не в первый раз оставался у нее на ночь, но она никогда не позволяла ему ничего лишнего, ничего, что могло бы обесчестить ее до свадьбы. Только объятия и сон. Все остальное после венчания в церкви.

— Приляг, а я приготовлю ванну, — сказал Феликс, прекрасно зная, что Джейн уснет, прежде чем ванна заполнится водой. Ему и самому хотелось спать не меньше, ведь завтра им обоим рано вставать. Работу по выходным в их издательстве пока еще никто не отменял. Новости должны появляться каждый день.

На следующее утро Алек проснулся с головной болью и приятной усталостью во всем теле. Он смутно помнил события прошлого вечера, однако было и то, что забыть просто невозможно. Зеленое платье, валяющееся на полу в его комнате, служило отличным напоминанием, однако его хозяйка покинула дом Вольтури, прежде чем Алек успел спросить хотя бы номер ее телефона.

_Почему она не дождалась его пробуждения? Неужели протрезвев, ей стало противно оттого, с кем она провела ночь? _

Алек чувствовал себя немного обиженным. _ Как же так. Его Алека Вольтури бросили одного._

Выйдя из душа, Вольтури взглянул на часы. Десять утра. Уже два часа как он опаздывает на работу. Спустившись вниз, Алек не заметил ничего, чтобы напомнило ему про вчерашнюю вечеринку. Прислуга уже успела навести в гостиной порядок, а Джейн и Феликс уехали в издательство на полчаса раньше него. Самому Алеку пришлось добираться до места работы на такси, так как его водитель взял отгул в связи с тем, что должен был везти на собеседование свою дочь.

_Проклятое собеседование. Так не вовремя. _

Вольтури выпил аспирин, в надежде, что он поможет ему справиться с головной болью. Вечеринка Джейн была не так ужасна, как он себе ее представлял, но вот ее последствия не столь ожидаемы и приятны. Если с похмельем можно справиться самостоятельно, то поиски Несси не обойдутся без унижений перед Джейн, которая вряд ли так просто расстанется с номером телефона своей подруги.

_Хотя стоит ли желать найти ту, кто сбежала от тебя? Еще как стоит._

— Доброе утро, мистер Вольтури.

— Доброе утро, Эдвард, — поздоровался со своим личным водителем Алек. Тот дожидался его в приемной вместе с секретарем и утренней почтой. Вольтури почти чувствовал себя виноватым за свое опоздание. Он обещал, встреться с потенциальным редактором, а вместо этого напился и переспал с первой встречной красавицей в собственном доме во время вечеринки своей сестры. Это так безрассудно и совсем не похоже на него. — Ваша дочь не передумала на счет собеседования?

— Никак нет, — оживился Эдвард, подскакивая с мягкого дивана на котором он просидел не меньше двух часов. — Я хочу предупредить вас, она очень нервничает, но уверяю вас, она очень талантлива, и в колледже ей не было равных. Мы с ее матерью всю жизнь работали, чтобы у нее была возможность выбиться в люди.

— Я постараюсь разглядеть все ее таланты, — пообещал Алек. Эдвард Каллен долгое время работал в издательстве водителем так что, даже если его дочь не так талантлива, как он говорит, за заслуги отца она вполне сгодится на то, чтобы приносить кофе и отвечать на звонки.

— Большое спасибо, что согласились принять ее у себя.

— Она, что уже в моем кабинете? — уточнил Алек.

— Да, — кивнул Эдвард. — Понимаете, моя Ренесми очень боится, для нее это первое в ее жизни собеседование, она хотела даже убежать. Чудная совсем! Вот я и запер ее там, чтобы не наделала глупостей. Вы же знаете, какие девушки в вашем возрасте импульсивные.

_Намек на Джейн?_

— Ясно, — усмехнулся Алек, — что ж пойду ее пугать.

Прежде он не раз слышал разговоры о том, как новички боялись проходить собеседование у Аро. Похоже, что звание строгого босса перешло к сыну вместе с наследством. Алека это не расстраивало, а в некоторых случаях даже забавляло. В одном Эдвард может быть спокоен, он не собирается спать с его дочерью, чтобы принять ее на работу. Эти принципы к счастью для окружающих с наследством не передались.

— Доброе утро, Ренесми, — поздоровался Алек, бодрой походкой проходя вглубь своего кабинета. Дочь Эдварда он, правда, заметил не сразу, девушка скромно стояла у окна спиной к двери, оперевшись обеими руками на подоконник. Папка с ее резюме лежала на столе на самом видном месте.

— Доброе утро, мистер Вольтури, — тихо произнесла она, медленно повернувшись к нему лицом. Алек узнал ее сразу же. Несмотря на строгий черный костюм, скромную прическу, скрывающую ее красивые волосы, и нелепые очки, это была все та же Несси. Его Несси, которая, не дождавшись пока он проснется, сбежала из его комнаты сегодня утром.

— Ты дочь Эдварда? — Алек был в шоке. Нет, правда. В шоке. Таких совпадений просто не бывает.

— Это папа заставил меня придти сюда. Я-я... я не могла сказать ему... — Ренесми несмело посмотрела на Вольтури, лицо, которого было для нее не читаемым. — Я сейчас же уйду и скажу ему, что вы меня не принимаете, потому что я вам не подхожу.

Ренесми попыталась подойти к столу, чтобы забрать свои документы, но Алек ее остановил.

— Нет, подожди, — задумчиво произнес он, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он был полностью уверен, что Несси подруга Джейн. Вчера у нее было дорогое платье, и она вела себя как непринужденно, будто бы находилась в своей тарелке. Как же она может быть дочерью его личного водителя? Здесь какое-то недоразумение. — Присядь, пожалуйста.

Ренесми послушно села. Алек обошел кругом стол и занял свое кресло руководителя. Утром он хотел увидеть эту девушку, а теперь, когда она была прямо перед ним, он не знал что сказать. _Встретимся сегодня у меня? Ты свободна сегодня ночью? Господи, какая пошлость, Алек. Опомнись! _

Вольтури, почувствовав, как краснеет, налил себе воды и мигом осушил стакан.

— Так, Несси не твое настоящее имя? — поинтересовался Алек, просматривая резюме сидящей прямо перед ним девушки. _Боже, ему стоит только захотеть и она сделает все ради того, чтобы получить эту должность. На диване, на столе, на полу... _

— Меня зовут Ренесми, но друзья называют просто Несси.

— Ясно, — Алек счел это вполне логичным оправданием. — А как ты оказалась на вчерашней вечеринке?

— Джейн пригласила, — несколько взволнованно ответила Несси. — Но если бы я знала что это ваш дом, мистер Вольтури, я бы никогда, клянусь, я бы никогда не согласилась пойти туда. Просто Феликс, он заверил меня, что это его помолвка, и он хочет, чтобы я немного отдохнула... ведь меня бросил парень и...

— Не продолжай, — остановил ее Алек. Теперь ему все стало вполне понятно. Джейн – вот чей неутомимый энтузиазм стоит за всем этим. Интересно знала ли его сестрица о грядущем собеседовании дочери простого рабочего Эдварда Каллена на должность редактора, когда приглашала ее на вечеринку. Очень интересно. — И не зови меня «мистер Вольтури». После вчерашнего в этом нет никакой необходимости.

Ренесми несмело кивнула.

— Прости, что набросилась на тебя вчера, я была ... не в себе. Обычно я себя так не веду.

—Тебе следует извиниться не за это.

— А за что? — не поняла Несси.

Алек медлил с ответом. Ему нравилось, что всякий раз как Ренесми смотрит на него, она краснеет и отводит взгляд в сторону. Похоже, не только она произвела на него впечатление, но и он так, же запомнился молодой красавице. Покинув свое кресло, Вольтури не спеша подошел к Ренесми. Кто бы знал, что у его водителя есть такая красавица дочь. Алек поднял ее со стула и осторожно снял с нее очки, после чего вынул из строгой прически заколку, сдерживающую волосы.

— Так-то лучше.

— Я думала собеседования проходят в более официальной обстановке, — пробормотала Ренесми.

Алек только усмехнулся. Он так сильно хотел не походить на своего отца, но похоже, что сегодня его принципам пришел конец. Слишком сладким был запах девушки, близость с которой являлась крайне не профессиональной с точки зрения приема на работу.

— Почему ты ушла утром? — спросил Алек. Одна его рука обнимала девушку за талию, другая придерживала ее подбородок, чтобы она смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Без очков и с распущенными волосами Несси была более красива. Именно такой он хотел видеть ее каждый день.

— Ну... я спешила на собеседование... отец убил бы меня, если бы узнал, что я не ночевала дома.

— Я думал, ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы не спрашивать разрешения у родителей, — издевался Алек, прекрасно зная ее возраст. Он был указан в ее резюме. Двадцать два года, Ренесми Карли Каллен, уроженка США, не замужем. Вчера не ночевала дома. Отлично целуется.

— Да, но я достаточно безработная, чтобы не иметь собственного жилья, так что...

— Так значит, ночь со мной это попытка найти работу? Или может быть жилье?

— Нет, — Несси отрицательно замотала головой. Алек знал, что она была абсолютно искренна с ним, чего про Джейн не скажешь. Ей не составило труда обмануть эту бедную наивную девушку с разбитым сердцем. — Я-я бы никогда. Это вышло случайно. Правда...

— Я тебе верю, — успокоил ее Алек, прижимая ее ближе к себе, словно боялся, что она попытается сбежать от него. Теперь уже не сбежишь. Алек чувствовал необъяснимое влечение к этой девушке. Возможно, виной всему была работа, которая не давала ему достаточно свободного времени, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

_Она здесь. В его власти._

— Сюда могут войти, — прошептала Ренесми, когда его губы оказались в паре сантиметров от ее губ.

— И что? Я здесь главный, — ухмыльнулся Алек. Словно в подтверждении своих слов, он усадил Ренесми на свой рабочий стол, удерживая ее за бедра. Слишком узкая юбка девушки, увы, мешала ему в полной мере насладиться своим положением, но это временные трудности. Несси, игриво обвила руками его шею и сдавленно хихикнула, опасаясь, что ее смех услышит отец, находящийся по ту сторону двери. — Я могу делать все, что хочу, а я хочу тебя.

— Полагаю, ты все еще не достаточно трезвый.

— Нет, это вчера, я не был достаточно пьяным, — не согласился Алек. — А ты... ты очень красивая, Несси. Этот твой парень просто кретин. Поверь, я такое говорю не каждой, и обычно я не привожу девушек в спальню на первом же свидании, я вообще обычно не хожу на свидания, у меня нет на это ни времени ни сил...

Ренесми заглушила его слова поцелуем.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — несколько смущенно призналась она. — Я боялась, что ты подумаешь обо мне плохо, ведь это я напилась и набросилась на первого встречного, только потому, что мой бывший изменил мне с моей подругой. Мне было очень хорошо с тобой, правда. Я впервые не думала о том, кто причинил мне боль.

Закончив с работой, Джейн решила посвятить свой обеденный перерыв брату. Ей не терпелось расспросить Алека про его вчерашние приключения. Если девушка ему понравилась, то он обязательно попытается узнать про нее и тогда ее ловушка захлопнется.

— Доброе утро, брат, — поздоровалась Джейн, как всегда без стука заходя в кабинет брата.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Алек, не отвлекаясь от изучения каких-то бумаг.

— Ты сегодня поздно встал, — начала Джейн, подходя ближе к столу Алека.

— Да.

— ... и ты был не один этой ночью...

— Да.

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет.

— Уверен? — Джейн не собиралась так просто сдаваться.

—Ты же не ждешь, что я буду оправдываться за хорошо проведенное время с одной из твоих подруг?

Джейн едва заметно улыбнулась. Так значит, ее план удался и Алек думает, что она ее подруга. Жаль его разочаровывать. Но ничего не поделаешь, она просто вынуждена открыть ему глаза на правду. Ее брат, великий и социально значимый человек провел ночь с нищенкой из бедного квартала.

— Ты прав, не жду, — Джейн присела на стул, закинув ногу на ногу. Так ей было удобней продолжать издеваться над братом, ведь это она подстроила для него «хорошее время». — Да и она мне вовсе не подруга. Ее Феликс пригласил.

— Передай своему жениху спасибо, — все также не поднимая головы от бумаг, сказал Алек.

— Тебя не волнует, что она подруга Феликса?

— Нет. С чего это должно меня волновать? — Алек впервые за время присутствия в своем кабинете сестры, удостоил ее своего взгляда. — Он мне не соперник, а вот она... Скажу честно, на твоем месте я бы начал беспокоится. Несси просто бесподобна.

— А ты в курсе, что твоя бесподобная Несси... — Джейн не успела договорить.

— ... наш новый главный редактор, — невозмутимо продолжил за сестру Алек. — Ты молодец, купидон Джейн. На этот раз ты превзошла саму себя. Поздравляю, отличная работа. Несси не просто хороша в постели, она еще и очень талантлива.

— Не может быть! — воскликнула Джейн. — Разыгрываешь меня?!

— Мисс Каллен уже в своем рабочем кабинете, ты можешь в любое время...

— Алек ты спятил!

— Значит твоя свадьба это любовь, а я спятил?

Джейн зарычала от возмущения. Это он – ее брат должен быть сейчас в бешенстве, а не она. Как такое могло случиться? Она хотела посмеяться над Алеком, а вместо этого он смеется над ней. Так не честно. Не справедливо, что он постоянно выигрывает в их мелких спорах.

— Расслабься Джейн. Я лишь следую твоему примеру. Можешь думать, что ты выиграла, — усмехнулся Алек, как ни в чем не бывало, возвращаясь к делам. Джейн выскочила из кабинета брата, и в коридоре натолкнулась на золушку, чьей феей она стала по собственной неосторожности.

— Прости, — извинилась Несси.

Вовремя появившийся Феликс предотвратил намечающийся скандал, который хотела устроить его невеста. Эдвард Каллен уже рассказал ему последние новости о приеме его дочери на высокую должность в издательстве. Феликс был этому очень рад. Он и подумать не мог, что Алек поступит подобным образом. Перед тем как увести Джейн обратно в ее офис, Феликс одними губами похвалил Ренесми:

— Поздравляю.


End file.
